


Imagine Me and You

by PocketPrompto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, Slice of Life, post WoR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketPrompto/pseuds/PocketPrompto
Summary: Prompto and Ignis go on a picnic to celebrate an anniversary





	Imagine Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this short little fluff piece I wrote for my dear friend Alex because I made him sad with a fic I showed him :D

“Oh! What about over there?”

Prompto pointed to a hill overlooking The Nebulawood.

“That seems divine, darling. Lead the way.”    


Prompto smiled and hooked his arm with Ignis’, then started walking up a small incline. Ignis clutched a woven basket filled to the brim with all kinds of delectable desserts and sandwiches in his other arm and followed the path Prompto was taking.

“Do you think we’ll be able to see the Catoblepas too? I promised Noct I’d get a picture,” the blond mused excitedly. 

Ignis chuckled and patted the hand around his arm.

“I believe you’ll be able to see them, yes. But take care not to get too close. I wouldn’t want my husband becoming  _ their _ lunch.”

Prompto giggled and continued to walk, his cheeks a wonderful shade of red.

“I’m still not used to that, you know? Saying it out loud and everything. Feels….good to hear though.”

Prompto glanced at his hand, seeing the shimmering silver ring and couldn’t help the small smile that graced his lips.

“Prompto. We’ve been married for 5 years.” Ignis said flatly and Prompto laughed.

“Yeah but  _ still _ !”

Ignis smirked at that and clicked his tongue, then settled down at the spot Prompto had brought them to. He looked over the valley, seeing the wild garula moving in their herds, and the two Catoblepas wading through the Slough. He initially rejected the idea of coming out to Duscae for their first anniversary but Prompto had promised him that they’d be safe and that he couldn’t stand being in Insomnia for the rest of his life, not after those 10 long years in darkness.

So, with permission of his Majesty, (as if Noctis needed a reason to give his best friend and advisor a day off) the two were allowed to leave the city for a couple days. They ended up having a wonderful picnic and made it a yearly thing. Every year, on the day of their wedding anniversary, they picked a different Haven to settle at and enjoy a picnic and a camping trip to reminisce of old times. 

“Oh man, do you remember when I got Noct to pose in front of that huge Catoblepas?”

“Remember? Please, I still have the increased heart rate to show for that little stunt the two of you pulled.”

Prompto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

“Yeaaaah, we were kind of reckless, huh?”

“Indeed. Although, I suppose it was a good thing. You two were still so young. Everyone deserves that. A childhood, a chance to make mistakes and get the adrenaline pumping. I’ll admit, I was a bit of a scoundrel before you met me.”

Prompto mock gasped, his hands frozen halfway through the picnic basket.

“You? Ignis Stupeo Scientia, a scoundrel? I don’t believe it.”

Ignis tutted and playfully smacked Prompto’s arm with the gloves he had taken off.

“Hush, you. But yes, if you must know, Gladiolus, Noctis, and I used to cause quite the commotion at the Citadel in our youth. I even knocked over a poor maid once. After that, I sent flowers to her quarters every week.”

There was a faint blush behind Ignis’ visor and Prompto thought he couldn’t possibly get any more gorgeous.

“Wow, gallivanting in the Citadel and knocking over maids? You were such a wild child. Iggy. Who knew my husband could be such a rogue.”

Prompto smirked at the color deepening on his lover’s face and then laughed when a glove flew towards his face.

“Joke all you want, but you and I both know how deadly I can be with a dagger and the heel of my boot.”

Prompto gulped, the image of one of his lover’s many flying dagger kicks cycling through his mind.

“Now, lets feast, shall we?”

Prompto shook the memory from his mind and nodded, setting out their plates and then loaded each one up with half a sandwich, a bag of homebaked chips, and what looked like little cups of diced fruit.

“Awww, the ‘Mother’s Lunch’ special.” Prompto smiled and Ignis snorted, then took the cup of fruit and popped a grape in his mouth.

“I wasn’t aware the 5 year anniversary was the tease-aversary,” Ignis quipped and Prompto grinned.

“Oh, come on, babe. Everybody knows that!”

Ignis scoffed and Prompto shifted a bit nervously in his spot.

“Actually, there was...something I did want to ask you though.”

“Oh?” Ignis hummed, turning his attention from the far away wildlife to his blond lover.

“Yeah well...Y’know, it’s been 5 years since....the sun came back and living at the Citadel with Noctis and Glads is pretty sweet, perks and all, but...I was thinking maybe it was time we flew the coop. I found this pretty neat house that’s not too far from the Citadel in case we need to get there in a flash. But it’s got three bedrooms, and a huge backyard…”

Prompto trailed off, his eyes gazing out towards Slough and the Catoblepas. It was quiet for a while and Prompto thought maybe this was bad idea, a horrible, terrible idea—

“Look at me.”

Ignis’ voice startled him from his internal self deprecation and he tore his eyes away from the safety of the wildlife, to the unblinking, green eyes of his lover. Most days, he didn’t even see the scars.

“Are you truly proposing what I think you’re proposing?” Ignis asked seriously, his eyes pinning Prompto in place.

“Uhm...buying a house to raise a family in…? Yeah…”

For a moment it seemed like everything was stilled. Unmoving, unchanging...But then Ignis surged forward and captured Prompto’s mouth in a searing kiss and the blond couldn’t contain his surprised gasp.

Ignis pulled back, hands holding Prompto’s head, and he smiled, all warmth and beauty and  _ Ignis _ , and said, “ Yes. I’d love to buy a home and start a family with you, my husband.”

  
Prompto  _ beamed _ and pulled Ignis in for another kiss. They spent the rest of their afternoon sidled up by each other, afraid to stray too far, and that night they stared up at the stars and discussed potential children’s names, and thanked the Astrals for divine intervention. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://pocket-prompto.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Or on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pocketprompto)


End file.
